Moonie's Insane Triple Decker Crossover
by GoddessMoonlite
Summary: My three way cross over between the authors and muses, Buffy and the X-Men... and now Xena! Chapter two!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Well, I finally got a plot bunny stuck to my head, and let me tell you, they are NOT too good for having stuck to your head while you're trying to get into the spring cleaning habit... Nor are they when you're trying to talk to this really cute guy at the pool, and he looks over and says, "Ya got a REALLY ugly rabbit stuck to your head...." Well, this is the story my muses told me to write, that transfigured itself into a bunny, that... nevermind... Here it is... My Buffy/Author/X-Men fic... Sorry y'all but the X-muses are on vacation so it's only the originals... Darn, it woulda been funny to see Rogue muse hittin' on Gambit while the other Rogue lunges at her and they end up killing Jean and- Ok I gotta stop ranting and start the story...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Moonie's Insane Triple Decker Crossover  
  
~or~  
  
Ya Got A Better Title?  
  
  
  
** Westchester, NY, Marvelverse  
  
Moonie sat outside a very big, very expensive mansion, the wet grass soaking through her jeans. *Darn,* she thought, *How'm I gonna get these grass stains out!* Besides being P.O.ed because her favorite jeans were green, she was also very confused, especially when Spark, Shadow, Dragon, Mikael and Tsuki landed in the grass next to her. Ray landed in a tree. They looked around for a minute then Ray's eyes narrowed as he said the name of the muse most likely responsible for their trip. "Lylithix..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
**Sunnydale, CA, Buffyverse  
  
Cyclops opened his mouth to issue a command to his team, that was currently beating the snot out of a sentinel in the danger room when a flash of light blinded them. When their sight returned, Wolverine, Storm, Gambit, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Jean, Jubilee, Hank and Iceman observed their new surroundings. At that instant, the members of the Brotherhood fell out of the sky, onto Wolverine.  
  
"Thank god fer my healing factor..." he said as he threw the team off of him. Sabertooth snarled at him and he returned it with a growl. Jubilee interupted.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't fight each other while we're here. Where ever here is.. We should fight them!" She screamed as a vamp jumped her. She paffed it and let the others deal with the rest of the vamps. Meanwhile...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
** Westchester, NY, Marvelverse  
  
Buffy, Willow, Giles, Xander, Anya, Tara, Dawn and Spike plunged through six feet of air and landed sharply in the sun. Spike screamed as he burst into flames and dove under a tree. Buffy and the Scoobies now noticed the strange assortment of people staring at them. One was clad in a brown trenchcoat, stuck in a tree, with a thermos that, Buffy guessed, was full of coffee. One of the girls popped a set of claws and tried to take the thermos from him. The slayer had no idea coffee was so important. A girl with green hair, a black corset, boots and tights and bell sleaves to match her hair, came up and smacked her.  
  
"What was that for!?" Buffy yelled outraged.  
  
"That was for the coffee you disrespected!" she yelled back, a girl with pink hair held her arms.  
  
"WHAT!? I didn't say anything!" Buffy said, taking up a fighting stance. The girl with the claws looked at her.  
  
"You're a telepath?" she asked.  
  
"No, but I knew what she was thinking looking at you and Ray..." She glared at Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, sure, next thing we know, yer gonna grow red hair!"  
  
"Hey!" said Willow to the girl who popped the claws again. A guy and two women came over. One of the ladies jumped at Tara, who had a sequen shirt on. The one next to her scolded her.  
  
"Dragon!, " then she turned to Tara, " Sorry, ya know, Dragons hoard shiney things.."  
  
Giles wiped his glasses on his shirt and cleared his throat.  
  
"I think we should prperly introduce ourselves. I am R-" He was cut off by the coffee weilding person.  
  
"Giles, we know. That's Buffy, Tara, Willow, Dawn, Xander, Anya, and Spike's under the tree..." He almost yawned the sentance.  
  
"How- wha...?" He stammered as the one with the green hair snickered.  
  
"I'm Moonie, this is Ray, Spark, Shadow, Dragon, Mikael, and Tsuki."  
  
They just stared.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Well that was chapter one.. If anyone wants in, email me at Moonietoonz@wolverineandjubilee.com. Maybe I can fitcha in someplace... Well, sorry for the spelling errors... my laptop screen has to be held up so I only have one hand to type with... I REALLY appreciate feedback and lookie what Ray got me! ::Holds out Remy, who struggles::: Isn't he soooo adorable! Thanks Ray! 


	2. Enter Xena

Hey, hey! I'm back with chapter two and I hope this doesn't flop cuz I've never made it past the second chapter... And Shadow, don't worry... I LOVE Spike too! From I guess the third, maybe MAYBE second chapter it's gonna be kinda serious but there WILL still be humor, but also seriousness due to the fact that nothing in my life is serious... Anyways, now it becomes a six way crossover..I can add more in this ya know... just warning ya...Well here it goes...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
**Sunnydale, CA, Buffyverse  
  
When all the vamps were gone, the X-Men finally got around to veiwing their surroundings. They were in a graveyard, it was dark and there was a group of people looking at them. The man in the black coat with yellow eyes and a SERIOUSLY messed up face pinned Cyclops to a headstone and managed to growl, "Where's Buffy!?" before he was blasted into a fence by a big red laser outta the visor on his face. The team started fighting when Fred yelled out and broke it up.  
  
"Ok let's figure this out. Let's get names...I'm Fred." she started and glanced at the man on the fence.  
  
"Angel" he grunted out. Then so forth, until they stopped with Cordy. Fred looked at the other team assembled. Jubilee stepped forward and pointed to each person as said his or her names.  
  
"Rogue, Cyclops, Wolvie, Sabes, Toad, Mystique, Magneto, Jean, Gambit, Elf, Storm, Popsicle, Hank and me, Jubilee."  
  
They looked at them. Never had they seen a team dressed in spandex with such weird names. *Hehe,* thought Cordy, *Spandex*.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
**Authorverse  
  
Xena was in mid-battle with Ares, god of war, when a big flash of light erupted from the sky and she was in a resturant with a pad of paper stuck through her sword, which was pointed at a very scared looking couple.  
  
She gasped and ran out of the resturant as one of the waitresses called the police.  
  
***A convinence store in Canada (yes Ray, I am using that idea and the McDonalds one too...)  
  
Ares was fighting the warrior princess when all of a sudden he was standing next to a cash register with a kid covered in acne.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I want a slushy and four bags of uhhhhhhhhh peppered- no oriental flavored beef jerky." Said the kid in a drawling tone. Ares stared at the mortal who he was about to take total, utter control of.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******Ugh sorry this is all I could write... The horrid, dreadful block again.... anyways more fun and wackiness insuses as the story continues..... later.... 


End file.
